The Pinkett and the Kitty cat! AMUTO fanfic
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: The pinkett and the kitty cat! What happens when Ikuto tells Amu something she cant bare! AMUTO! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Pinkett and the Kitty Cat! An AMUTO story.**

**Ikuto~ XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Me~ Alas, I don't, if I did I would put LOTS of AMUTO on it. **

**Amu~ which is bad for me!!!!! **

**Me~ Yes Amu it is bad for you.**

**Ikuto~ LETS BEGIN! :D**

**It was a wonderful day in wherever they live. Japan I'm saying. I think. And it was also a BORING day for the pinkett, Amu Hinamori, who sat in her room longing her one true prince-I MEAN KING! O_O When a certain blue-haired cat had been on her balcony and knocked on the door.**

**"……. *goes to window* Yes?" she said with a boring tone.**

**"Unlock the door, please, Amu-KOI. " said the begging Ikuto.**

**"Will you stop making that face?" Asked Amu.**

**"Will you let me in? Amu-Chan?" Said Ikuto, with a mischievous look on his face.**

**She loved the way he said her name. But her "Cool and Spicy" Character denied the feeling. Defeated, she let him in then found herself being hugged to death by an overgrown kitty cat. Using most of her force she pushed him away. Then found the over grown kitty cat's face inches away from hers. With a sad kitty cat look.**

**"Amu-Chan…" the kitten said, while coming in closer.**

**"*blushes lightly* I-Ikuto, back up!" She said while pushing him backwards.**

**"Fine…" said Ikuto, as he curled up in her bed and cried (faker) into her pillow.**

**"AMU! HONEY! IS THERE A BOY UP THERE!?" asked her dad from downstairs.**

**The pinkett lifted her head in fear; Ikuto also did this, with FEAR raging in his body.**

**"N-No!!! It's the TV!!!!" said Amu**

**"…. OH…. OK!" said her dad going back to whatever he was doing.**

**Ikuto looks over at Amu. "Amu, you can't lie. It's very mean." He said, teasing.**

**"S-Shut up!!!" yelled Amu.**

**"HONEY! ARE YOU SURE THAT'S THE TV!?" asked her dad again. This time making his way up the stairs.**

**"YES, DADDY IT'S JUST UP TOO LOUD!" she said.**

**"OKAY!" he said making his way down the stairs.**

**Amu looks over at Ikuto. "Please just be quiet."**

**"…  Okay, well be quiet." He said, as he got up and pulled her closer to him.**

**"I-Ikuto, your gonna make me scream." She said, trying to get away.**

**"You wouldn't scream. I know you WAY better than that. In situations like this, you can't even squeak." He said brushing his lips against her cheek.**

**The little pinkett blushed a thousand shades of red. Ikuto leaned in closer, his eyes looked into hers. "Amu, aren't you tired of this…" he asked. "……….."Was all she could say? She could feel his icy, cold breath against her skin. It was time. Ikuto leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She felt faint. Like the whole world had come crashing down. And she and Ikuto were underneath it. Wanting air, Ikuto stopped and looked into her eyes once again. Amu was confused. What had just happened?**

**"W-What just-…?" spoke Amu.**

**"….." was all he said before kissing her again.**

**This time the little pinkett responded. She kissed him back, not understanding. She had wanted Tadase to be her first kiss. Why is it Ikuto? What had come to this? She stopped and looked at him.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"Don't say that." Pleaded Ikuto.**

**"Ikuto…. Tell me… why?" she asked once again.**

**He couldn't stand it. Should he tell her?**

**"I-…. I-m going to find my real dad. This is the last time I get to see you." He didn't want to tell her. But her eyes wanted to know the truth. He wishes he hadn't told her. After hearing it Amu's eye were filled with tears. Ikuto cradled her in his chest. Amu pushed herself away.**

**"Amu, I didn't want to tell you" said Ikuto, "but you wanted to know the truth."**

**"Ikuto, y- your leaving me?" her voice broke down. She can't believe after all they've been through. He's leaving her.**

**"Amu, please don't be mad." He said, while stroking her beautiful face.**

**"Ikuto I-"she started, but felt something cool on her neck. It was Ikuto, trying to calm her down.**

**"Amu…" said Ikuto, kissing her neck.**

**"Ikuto…" her voice broke down again. Tears strolled down her face, as she fell asleep into his arms.**

**Ikuto decides to stay the night. Since it's his last night with the girl he loves.**

**Amu couldn't believe he was leaving.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**A sleepy Amu wakes up in Ikuto's arms.**

**"Good morning" said Ikuto**

**" …. Morning" said Amu.**

**"Amu, do you love me?" asked Ikuto.**

**"Yes, Ikuto, I do." Said Amu.**

**"…. Amu… I'll do whatever it takes. To make you happy again." He said, with his sincerest voice.**

**"Don't go…" said Amu looking up at him.**

**"Amu, if I don't then our kids will never have grandparents."**

**"KIDS!? WHEN DID WE HEAD INTO THAT!?" she panicked.**

**"SHH… Amu, if I don't, how can I live with myself. I'll just be gone a week. I promise."**

**"Okay, only a week. Please, promise me you'll come back."**

**"I promise…" he said. Then kissed her passionately. I'll be back in a week…. Don't let Tadase kiss you. I'm saving you all for myself. With that, he got up and left.**

**"…………" Amu was sad, how could she go on with out seeing Ikuto. But she was told to be happy. When he came back of course. So she could be gloomy all she wanted.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ikuto:  I LEAVE HER! YOU ARE LIKE SO MEAN!!!!!!**

**Me: I can easily change this to a TADAMU film, but I won't, BECAUSE TADAMU IS EVIL. That and you and Amu belong together!**

**Ikuto: ^^ Yay!**

**Amu: *evil smirk* you left me right?**

**Ikuto: O WAH!!!!!**

**Amu: ^^ Remember, XoxILoveYouxoX does not own shugo chara.**

**Me: No, I do not…. Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,**

**Ikuto: That saved a wretch, like me!!! ^^**

**Amu: I once was lost, but now I am found,**

**All 3: Was blind but now, I see!**


	2. The night before

Me~ This is my SECOND chapter! Aren't you two happy!?

Ikuto: ^^ Yes, thank you for making this! Except a have a question!

Me~ Yes?

Ikuto: WHY DID I LEAVE HER!?

Amu- Simple, I couldn't stand you, so you told me you'd leave me alone for all eternity.

Ikuto: Amu, I'm not that dumb!!!!!

Amu- …. Are you sure? You look dumb to me.

Me~ AHEM!

Ikuto: OK, XoxILoveYouxoX does not OWN shugo chara!

Amu- Or the characters, so don't sue her!!!!!!!

Me~ ^^… Thank you.

It had been 6 days; Amu had gone to the store to buy something for when Ikuto returned. She couldn't believe that he was coming back tomorrow! He had called the day before, and said he would be at the airport at 9:00 A.M. so she wanted to buy him the best present ever. Since his other violin had been destroyed by some thugs, she decided to spend all her money on the nicest violin she could get.

"Hello little miss anything in particular today?" asked the man at the cash register.

"Yes, how much for that violin?" she asked?

"Well, originally, it was about $300.00, but for you, it'll just be $100.00, how's about that?

"I'll take it!" she said, getting out her money. She had brought 500 dollars, but hey, 500, I could buy a kitten.

As she left the store she saw Tadase hiding behind a pole.

'How weird, Tadase has been acting strange all day' she thought. Bu kept walking home.

Few miles out she heard something behind her. Scared she turned around, only to find it was Tadase.

"U-Um, Hinamori-San, what are you doing with a violin?" asked Tadase shyly.

"It's for Ikuto, when he gets back from America." She replied.

"W-Why did you buy it for him?" he asked with curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped.

"Um, it's just, it seems that you and Ikuto, uh…. Kind of…" he sputtered.

"Yes, Tadase, were together, now I have to get home. I promised my mom I'd be home in 3 minutes." She said trying to hurry home.

"Oh, I'm sorry, good night." Said Tadase.

"Good night" said Amu rushing home.

AT HOME

"Honey, why do you have a violin?" asked her mom.

"My friend is coming home from America. So I bought him a violin, since he plays." She said.

"HE!?!?!?!" asked her dad.

"Just a friend." Said Amu, once again.

"OOH!!! AMU HAS A BOY FRIEND!" said Ami.

"UGH!" yelled Amu as she ran up to her room with the violin.

So Amu got into her PJ's as she went to bed, dreaming about tomorrow, when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Amu as she picked up her phone.

"Amu, hey, how are you" asked a familiar voice.

"Ikuto!" she cried happily.

"^^….. Anyway, how's my little strawberry been?" asked Ikuto.

"It's been great! I have a present for you when you get home!" she said again.

"That's awesome. Anyway, I'm on my plane right now, I took an earlier flight, so I'll be there around 7:30 A.M. isn't that great?" he asked.

"Totally!" Said Amu

"See you tomorrow morning." Said Ikuto, "I love you Amu."

"I love you too! See you tomorrow!" said Amu.

Me~ the end of my second chapter!-

Ikuto: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: ^^… Amazing grace-

Ikuto: *shoves donut in her mouth* ENOUGH! LET'S GO HOME!!!!! *takes her home*

Me~ T^T I HAVE TO DO THE ENDING BY MYSELF!?!?!

Kukai: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't OWN shugo chara OR the characters. ;) Or does she? *wink*

Me~ um…. Ok, let see…. *gets out chain saw* you may be on to something. : )…

Kukai: O_O… *runs off*

Me~ *starts chainsaw* Anyway, see you in my 3rd chapter! *starts running* GETT BACK HERE KUKAI!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**HERES CHAPTER THREE!**

**Ikuto- ……………. Ok XoxILoveYouxoX does not own shugo chara. **

**Amu: But she DOES have something to tell you guys! ^^ Ikuto?**

**Ikuto- oh fine. *gets out paper* now introducing the amazing, the wonderful, XoxILoveYouxoX, clap yay applause.**

**Me~ ^^ HERE I AM MY PPL! An yes I have something to tell you all! I would like to thank all of you PPL who reviewed! Amu!? **

**Amu: bloodthirsty-vampires, Tsukiyomi-Amu, SapphireflamesX, BlueAMUTO, Miki-chann, Blue-cat-94!**

**Me~ Thank you! ^^ And on with the story!**

**Ikuto- YES!!!!!! :D**

**It was 7:30 and Amu was at the airport. Along with Nagihiko, Who's mom had drove them to the airport to see Ikuto get off his flight. Amu was really worried, but suddenly felt more angered than worried when she heard a bunch of fan girls screaming over in one of the aisles. Knowing who was there she walked over.**

"**Amu-Chan, shouldn't we wait for Ikuto?" asked Nagihiko.**

"**No, I already found him!" she replied, getting through the fan girls.**

"**Amu, could you help me out of here?" asked a familiar voice.**

**It was Tadase. What was he doing there!? **

"**T-Tadase!? What are you doing here!?" she asked.**

"**I followed you here. Is Ikuto here yet?" he asked.**

"**YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE!?" she screamed. After all that's happened he FOLLOWED her here.**

"**Is there a problem, Amu?" asked Tadase.**

**Amu… his voice wasn't like Ikuto' s. Ikuto' s voice was nice. With Tadase it felt wrong. And since when did he start calling her Amu. She mad her way back over to Nagihiko, and found Ikuto by his side.**

"**IKUTO!" screamed Amu, as she ran into him, "IKUTO-KUN!!!!" **

"**Amu!" he said while catching his pink haired beauty in a hug, "I found my dad. He was so glad to see me again."**

"**I'm so glad!" said Amu, "so what now?" she asked in suspicion. **

"**Well, lets go home, and make ice cream." He said.**

"**Okay, but m parents." She started.**

"**It's ok, I think we can tell them." He said, then kissed her. **

**Tadase had been watching the whole time. Anger through out his body. How DARE he take HIS Amu. He went over, pretending not to be mad, with his fan girls.**

"**Hello, Ikuto." Said Tadase.**

"…**Yo…" said Ikuto, putting his arm around Amu' s waist, and pulling her closer to his side. Making sure he didn't touch his strawberry. That's right. Amu had told Ikuto the whole thing last night between Tadase and her. He would KILL him if he ever came near her again.**

"**So, should we get going?" asked Tadase.**

" **Except, Your not coming along Tadase." Said Amu. Starring him down.**

"……**. Fine." Said Tadase again, "No problem, later Amu-chan." Then made his way out of the airport.**

**Then Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Amu, made their way out, minutes after. So then Nagihiko dropped off Ikuto and Amu at Amu' s house and it's time for them both to face the music. Or Amu' s dad.**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

**Her dad opened the door.**

"**Amu-Chan, who is this?" asked her dad.**

"**Papa, this is Ikuto, my boy friend." Said Amu.**

"**O_O……….." her dad said nothing.**

**Then he fainted.**

"**AMU YOU HAVE A BOY WITH YOU! EEK! :D" squeaked her mom.**

"**SISTER HAS A BOY FRIEND!" said Ami coming out of the house.**

"**Amu-chan! We are going to have a talk!" said her dad getting up.**

**O_O stay tuned in my next chapter to find out what happens next!**

**Ikuto- Will I have to face death?**

**Amu: *praying* yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.**

**Me~ anyway PPL I have to go, my sister is nagging me and wants me off!!!! D: so bye bye!**

**Amu: .…. Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: -_-…. *waves goodbye***

**Amu: REMEMBER SHE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE HER! That is all.**


	4. THE THREAT! KIDNAPPED! CONFESSION!

Hey guys! Just want to tell you thanks for all the reviews! And since school is starting again I only get 30 minutes on it except on Fridays, and Saturdays, maybe Sundays too. And here is chapter 3! Also I forgot to put the ages on here.

Ikuto- 24, Tadase-18, Amu- 18, Ami- 10, Yaya- 17, Nagihiko- 18, Kukai-19, Rima- 18, Utau-19

If you see them in the other chapters they are this old.

Me~ Thanks for the reviews!

Ikuto- I'm so glad Amu isn't here yet-

Amu: Oh, Ikuto…… *_*…. *gets out chain saw*

Ikuto- O_O… *gulp* AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts running* T^T MOMMY!!!!!!

Amu: GET BACK HERE IKUTO!!!!

Me~ GUYS! WHOS GONNA TELL THEM NOT TO SUE ME!?!?!?

Kukai: Hey there, foxy lady.

Me~ -_-…. Go ahead.

Kukai: ahem… ;) Miss "Foxy lady" does not own shugo chara. Or ME, or anyone else. Unless she wants to buy me. ;)

Me~ where's a chainsaw when you need one? …. Please don't sue me…. T^T

So there they all sat. At the table. Waiting for the story to start. With Yaya. -_-

Yaya: IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! WHEN DID YOU FIRST MEET AMU!?

Ikuto: At a construction site.

Dad: T^T MY BABY WAS AT A PLACE WITH DANGEROUS TOOLS!?!?!?!

Yaya: How sweet, where was the second place?!

Ikuto: At her school.

Amu: HOW KAWAII AMU-CHAN! Although, why is his uniform different then yours?

Amu: O_O uh, um, he is, um…

Yaya: THAT'S EASY! IKUTO IS IN-

Ikuto: *covers her mouth* The school play! Hehe. Y-yeah! Um I am doing a play in school! ^^

Mom: Oh, how nice, what's it about?

Dad: *dark aurora* Yes, do enlighten us with your dramatic skills. . *crosses arms*

Ikuto: Um, it's about, …. A guy! Who falls in love with the most wonderful girl, who her family, doesn't approve of, and so he ends up at their house, explaining, why he's going out with her.

Dad: ………….

Mom: ……….

Ami: *dressing Yoru* ^^

Yoru: HELP! MIKI-CHAN!

Miki: *giggles*

Ran: tee-he.

Su: ^^

Dad: WHAT A WONDERFUL PLAY! I HAVE TO COME SEE IT! ^^

Ikuto: O0O…..

Amu: ………. *faints*

Dad: …. Amu?

Amu: ……. Santa?

Ikuto: …boyfriend.

Amu: ^^ Ikuto!!!!! *HUGS HIM*

Ikuto: ^^….

Yaya: On with my investigation. Ikuto, when was the last time you…. Ate cookies and milk?

Ikuto: O_O'… um… a couple hours ago why?

Yaya: You……. YOU THIEF!!!!! I HAD THOSE SET OUT EARLIER AND YOU TOOK THEM!

Glass breaks.

Mom: What was that?!

They all go into the living room to find a note taped to a rock.

"**YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME" **was written in bright red blood.

Amu's eyes widened. "I-Ikuto…"

Ikuto: I…. what is it?

Dad: It seems someone else wants my daughter.

Amu looked over in the bush, to see a dark figure standing there. And without thinking screamed!

AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then the lights when out

Then back on

…… where was Ami?

Amu: AMI!!!!! *goes into the living room* AMI!!!!!!

Then a scream from outside.

Then car tires screeching.

Amu could feel tears in her eyes. Ami doesn't deserve any of this. Who ever did this left a piece of gold cloth. Who could have left a piece of gold cloth? Someone rich. Perhaps Utau, trying to get Ikuto back? She's rich.

Ikuto: Amu……

Amu: A-Ami!!!!!!!

Ikuto: How sad. *looks at Kukai s hung body* How you holding in Kukai?

HE IS UPSIDE DOWN I DIDN'T KILL HIM!

Kukai: Oh, fine, except for this hanging part.

Amu: ^^ Remember, XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own any part of shugo chara. Stay tuned for her next chapter.

Me~ AND DON'T sue me.

Kukai: YEAH DON'T SUE THE FOXY LADY!

Me~ GRRRRRRRR………………..

Kukai: O_O Ikuto said it.

Me~ O_O…….. ?

Kukai: ^^ Hi.

Me~ -_-……


	5. The truth, and the plan

Author's Note

Since school has started I have barely had enough time to upload any stories! BUT NO WORRIES! I WILL KEEP DOING THIS FOR THE 16 REVIEWS I GOT! THANK YOU 16 REVIEWS! This is also a chapter, so let us begin. Shall we?

AMU' S POV

Why would someone want to take Ami, what did she ever do to anyone!?!?! I can't believe what just happened. I turned to Ikuto, who look into my eyes with sincerity.

"Amu, well find out who did this. Don't worry." He said, while brushing a strand of hair from my face.

I didn't say anything. I can't believe this. Was Ami going to die?

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Tadase- Hello, Amu-chan. You seem down, what's wrong? (like you don't know)

Amu: Someone kidnapped Ami… I don't… I mean I feel like this is all my fault…

Tadase- I'm still here for you Amu-

Yaya: OMG! YOUR SISTER IS KIDNAPPED! :O IM SO SORRY!!!!

(Thank you Yaya for shutting Tadase up. This is where all my readers say Yay)

Amu: .... No, Ikuto and my family are all i need right now... i just wish... Ami wouldnt have to suffer.... :( Tadase, who could possible hate me? .... Enough to do what they did.... i dont feel happy anymore...

Ami: AMU CHAN!!!!!!!!!

Tadase: (SHE ESCAPED!)

Amu:AMI!!!!!!!!!

FLASHBACK :D

Ami: *in Tadase Room*

Tadase: I'm going to school brat, now stay here!!! *leaves*

Oh Tadase! ---- his mom

Mom: Tadase, I- Oh who are you.

Ami: :) I am Ami Hinamori. And I am kidnapped.

Mom: :O.... *faints and door is left open*

Ami: Well, guess i can't stay in here. Oh well. *leaves*

BACK TO PRESENT DAY :)

Amu: AMI WHO HURT YOU! I WILL BREAK THEIR LEG!!!

Tadase: O_O *leaves*

Ami: ..... Tadase....

Amu: *eyes widen* But... he.... wait... that explains everything.... Him stalking me.... him following me to the air port... the note.... he wants me instead of me wanting ikuto.

Ami: *playing DS* Huh?

Amu: It means, Tadase likes me, but wont give up until im all his.

Saya: Hello Amu Hinamori.

Amu: :) *light bulb* Oh hello Saya. Would you like a date with Tadase-kun? : )

Saya: 3 THE PRINCE!!! EEK! XD TOTALLY!!!

Amu: ... :) Perfect... i'll set it up....Bye.

AT HOME

Ikuto: Your so devious Amu-KOI. :)

Amu: Thanks Ikuto......Kun.....

Ikuto: :D Yay.... So what do i do?

Amu: You tell Tadase you've givenup on me. And you tell him, that i want to go on a date with him in the park. I'll get Saya to meet him in the park.

Ikuto: Plan?

Amu: Plan.

Ikuto: ..... Cool.... *kisses her* Can't wait..... Anyway, i have to go home to feed Yoru. Then i'll be back for the plan.


	6. The plan goes into action!

Me~ Hey everybody, just wanna let you know, I've been really tired for some unknown reason, but I will try make my stories better, and faster. : D

Ikuto: DO WE GET TO KILL TADASE NOW!?!?! U

Amu: Baka were not killing him.

Ikuto: T^T PWEASE Amu-Chan, he tried to steal you away from me….

Amu: Ikuto.. that was in the story NIMROD! *gets out chainsaw but pauses* : ) And yes, I am very violent.

Kukai: Foxy lady does not own Shugo Chara so don't sue her.

Me~ I'm not foxy lady, I'm XoxILoveYouxoX, and YOU ARE DEAD! *gets out sword* YOU WILL GET IT!

Amu: …… Please, read and review. ^^

AT THE GAURDIAN PLACE THINGY. : )

Ikuto: hm…. Hello Tadase….^^

Tadase:………….Thieving cat……..what do you want?

Ikuto: (Plan is FINALLY going into action) : ( Amu-Chan gave up on me.

Tadase: *looks up* really?! *  Excited*

Ikuto: Yeah, in fact she wants to meet you at the park, for a date.

VANISH!!!!

Ikuto: O_O where'd he go?

In the school

Amu: Saya, are you getting ready to leave?

Saya: Yes, I am Hinamori Amu. Is there something wrong?

Amu: Tadase wants to meet you in the park for a date-

Saya: EEK! THE PRINCE IS GONNA TAKE M EON A DATE!!!!!!!!

Amu: (And of course, other will hear this, so they will be WATCHING)

VANISH!!!!!

Amu: Oh….

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

Ikuto: ….So…..

Amu: You want to go tee-pee his house don't you?

Ikuto: ^^ You know me so well….. *gets out eggs and toilet paper*

Amu: Well go there now.

Ikuto: ^^ Yay!

AT THE SO CALLED "DATE"

Tadase: ……………………..?

Saya: TADASE-KUN! THANK YOU FOR TAKING ME ON A DATE!

Tadase: W-WHAT- ………….IKUTO…….AMU…..

Saya: ? Tadase-Kun?

Tadase: ^^ I'd be glad to take you on a date…..

AT AMU'S HOUSE

Ikuto: He probably figured it out by now.

Amu: Yeah, probably….

Ikuto: *grabs her* ^^ Amu-KOI!

Amu: -_- Ikuto….

AT THE SO CALLED "DATE" AGAIN

Tadase: Here you go Saya.

Saya: Thank you Tadase-kun. ^^

Tadase: And thank you… fans…

Girls: TADASE! TAKE ME OUT NEXT! NO ME!

Tadase: Good night. *walks off*

…………………….

Tadase: (What happened today? Saya showing up at my date with Amu? Ikuto saying Amu gave up on him…. Oh… )

HELLO! AMU GAVE UP ON HIM! THAT'S WHEN HE LISTENED. DUH stupid Tadase.

Tadase: (Oh well… I'll find out tomorrow.) *looks up* AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mother: Young man, Tadase, are you responsible for this!? *points to house*

Tadase: :O MY HOUSE!

Mother: OH YOUR HOUSE. THAT'S IT! *grabs his ear* COME INSIDE YOUNG MAN! YOUR GETTING A SPANKING!

Tadase: NO MOMMY NO!!!!!!!!! T^T ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

……………………….

SPANK , SPANK, SPANK

This was all on a HIDDEN CAMERA

Amu: XD That was funny!

Ikuto: No, mommy, no!!! : ( I'm too old for spankings!

Both look at hidden camera

Camera: SMACK…………WAH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!

Amu~ This was a delightful story.

Ikuto: Wow, really I was focused on you the whole time. Mind reading the story to me? ; )

Amu: -_-….. yes I mind Ikuto… NOW LET ME GO!!!!!

Ikuto: *hanging onto her waist* Amu-Chan don't spank me! T^T

Amu: *gets paddle* Ikuto….

Ikuto: O_O……. AH!!!!!!!!!

SMACK

Ikuto: T^T WAH!

SMACK

Me~ I don't own shugo chara or the characters, but apparently I do with spanking.

Ikuto: AMU STOP IT! IT HURTS!

Amu: ITS SUPPOSED TO!

Kukai: Don't sue foxy lady. : (

Me: …… *gets out paddle*

SMACK

Kukai: MOMMY!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me~ the last chapter.

Ikuto: No…

Amu: Yes…

Me~ *sigh* I'm so sorry for not updating. With school, and boys, its tough. Love you KYLE!! : )

Ikuto: Didn't you say Kyle is like me?

Me: Yes, yes I did.

Amu: I'm sorry you have to go through the same thing as me….

Me~ actually I'm quite used to it…. : ) on with the story.

Amu' s POV

It's been a week since the prank. Tadase and Saaya have started ignoring each other, and have both dated other people. Utau was finally convinced that she and Ikuto wouldn't end up together, and started seeing Kukai. I on the other hand stayed with my Ikuto.

End of POV

Amu was in her room doing homework at her desk, when two arms slid over her body. Pulling her into a hug. She blushed a slight pink.

"Ikuto!" screamed the little Pinkett.

"Yes _MY _little strawberry?" teased Ikuto, he took this time to play with a piece of her hair, "Did you miss me, Amu-KOI?"

"Don't I always" she replied coldly

Ikuto, who had ignored that last part, lay on her bed, "Amu-CHAN, can I stay over????"

"If you behave"

"What do you think?"

"Then get out"

"But Amu-CHAN"

She looked into his deep blue eyes; how this could be the man SHE loved. She enjoyed their teasing more than anything but it felt like everything was slowing down.

"Eh, Amu-Chan, what are you thinking about?" said Ikuto, a smirk forming.

"N-nothing you perverted cosplaying kitty freak!" she screamed.

"Amu I though we were in a devoted relationship where hearts and minds think alike and our country depends on this love, love, if you know what I mean."

"No I don't"

Ikuto sighed then stood up

"In this country we love Amu-Chan! Boys and girls were made for important reasons!"

'Ikuto, what are you going on about?' thought the bored Amu.

"Amu I'm afraid I have to tell you the cycle of "Birth."

This made Amu's eyes widen. "W-What!?"

"Yes, here is how it goes."

"One! Mommy's and daddy's create a child. Boy or girl. Two! Later on in life they meat their loved ones. Boy or girl. Three! And then they marry. Boy or girl. And have……." He stopped when he saw Amu's eyes widen. "…..a baby…. Boy or girl….. And it just keeps going."

Amu stared at him, clueless, but catching on of what he was saying.

"Amu?"

"Hm?"

"Are you thinking about one? Hm Amu?"

"No."

"I love you Amu-Chan."

"I love you too Ikuto."

END

Me~ I'm sorry, this is last chapter-

Ikuto: NO!!!!!!!!!!! AMU DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!! ) : Not my Amu, not my Amu, not my Amu,

Amu~ *opens phone on purpous* Tadase want to go out for lunch?-

Ikuto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me & Amu: *Laughing*

Ikuto: Amu, Amu, Amu, *curled up in corner crying*


End file.
